


Take your Breath Away, If You Know What I Mean

by squareclair



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Breathplay, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, What Did You Expect, X2, danse is the sub, i think, just one, light pet play, puns, this is Deacon we're talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Deacon is treating Danse tonight, fulfilling his request of some breath play.Based on artwork by canifuckthestand.tumblr.comYou can find it at: http://canifuckthestand.tumblr.com/post/149261304742/self-indulgent-things-in-between-commissions





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut  
> Based on this: http://canifuckthestand.tumblr.com/post/149261304742/self-indulgent-things-in-between-commissions  
> If you are a trans dude that's bummed out about lack of trans dude art, go follow this fellow trans dude.

Deacon pressed Danse against the mattress, running his hands down Danse’s chest to the hem of his shirt. “What do you want tonight?”  


Danse’s face turned red and he looked away as he spoke, “Could you use the leash?”  


A wave of heat dropped to Deacon’s groin. He leaned forward and kissed Danse hungrily, breaking away to whisper in his ear, “I would be glad to, but only if you say the magic word.”  


Biting his lip, Danse groaned in anticipation. “Please.”  


Deacon leaned back. “Please, _what_?”  


“Please choke me,” Danse said with flushed cheeks, “Please choke me and fuck me.”  


“That’s a good pet,” Deacon murmured. He placed his hand around Danse’s neck and lightly squeezed the sides of it. “I’m going get everything we need, and you won’t have this shirt when I’m back.”  


Danse nodded. “Yes, sir.”  


Standing from the bed, Deacon left to the next room. Danse tore his shirt off and waited, sitting on his knees. Deacon came back with a dog leash, a strap-on, lube, and a small ball. He dumped the items onto the foot of the bed. He looked Danse up and down for a moment. Danse squired impatiently under the reflective gaze of Deacon’s sunglasses.  


“Lie on your back with your knees bent and spread,” Deacon commanded.  


Danse obeyed immediately, raising his arms to grip the bars of the headboard without being prompted.  


“Good,” Deacon said as he climbed onto the bed, settling between Danse’s legs. “So eager to be fucked, aren’t you?”  


“Yes,” Danse answered in a whisper.  


Deacon smirked. “I’m going to finger you until you beg for it.”  


Whining, Danse gripped the headboard tightly.  


“And then, when I’m fucking you, I’m going to wrap that leash around your neck like the pet you are.” Deacon’s nails skimmed down Danse’s chest to his pants, unbuttoning them. “I’m going to make you see stars.”  


Deacon’s hand moved over Danse’s clitoris, dancing teasingly around it. Danse gave a low groan from Deacon’s words and the sensation of his hand. It was only in bed that Deacon told the truth. He pressed a finger into Danse’s wet heat, earning a breathy whine. This was one of Deacon’s favorite parts about fucking Danse, being able to take him apart with just his fingers. Pushing another finger into Danse, Deacon began to scissor his fingers, delighting in the soft moans it brought out of him. When Deacon pressed the third finger in next to the other two, Danse arched his back and drove them deeper.  


“You are so beautiful, Danse,” Deacon growled into his ear, “I can’t wait to hear you scream my name.”  


Danse whined and writhed against Deacon’s fingers. He bit his lip, knuckles turning white on the bars his hands gripped. He gasped as Deacon crooked his fingers just so, “Ah, Deacon, please.”  


“Use your words, darling,” Deacon said against Danse’s neck. He nipped and sucked the skin there. “There are so many things you could want.”  


“Please fuck me. Please. I need you to fuck me,” Danse cried. He moaned, grinding his hips against Deacon’s fingers.  


“Was that so hard?” Deacon asked with a deliberate bend of his fingers. Danse cried out at the sensation.  


Deacon pulled his fingers from Danse, earning a whine. He undid his pants and pulled the harness on. Watching Danse lick his lips, Deacon poured some lube onto his hand and rubbed it onto the strap-on dick. He grinned lopsidedly as he climbed back onto the bed, settling again between Danse’s legs. Pulling Danse’s pants off of his legs, Deacon lined up the strap-on with Danse’s stretched entrance, not yet pushing in.  


“Let go of the headboard,” Deacon commanded, “and put one hand on my shoulder.”  


Danse did as he was told and accepted the rubber ball that was placed in his free hand.  


Deacon grabbed the leash, wrapping it around Danse’s neck so he could loop it through the handle of it. He kept it relaxed and wrapped the slack around his hand. “If you think you are going to pass out, you’re in pain, or you want to stop say ‘red,’ drop the ball, or let go of my arm. I’ll stop if you do any of those things. Do you understand?”  


Danse nodded and squeezed Deacon’s bicep for extra reassurance.  


“Good,” Deacon smiled briefly before it turned into a smirk, “I am going to fuck you until you scream.”  


Deacon pushed the strap-on into Danse as he tightened his grip on the leash. Moaning loudly, Danse squeezed Deacon’s arm tightly. He threw his head back as far as it could go with the restricting leather around his neck. The pace of Deacon’s hips slamming into Danse’s was unforgiving. It didn’t take long for Danse to begin screaming hoarsely. Though, it wasn’t until one of those screams was Deacon’s name that the leash was tightened further. Danse would have screamed again if he could. His breathing was almost cut off completely and the blinding pleasure rushing through him was almost too much. Deacon pulled on the leash as tight as he dared to. He pressed wet kisses along Danse’s chest. Knowing Danse was close, he bit and sucked on one of his nipples, surely leaving a bruise.  


Choking out a strangled sob, Danse wrapped his legs around Deacon’s waist and grinded against his thrusts. He really did see stars as his orgasm crashed into him. Deacon was quick to loosen the leash and take it off of Danse after he came. Danse gasped for breath and slumped back against the mattress. Kissing Danse’s cheek, Deacon ran his hands along his throat, checking for any damage. Satisfied with the results, Deacon went about cleaning up Danse. He grabbed two cans of purified water, opening Danse’s before helping him sit up to drink it.  


“How are you, Danse?” Deacon asked, cuddling up to him on the mattress after setting aside the waters.  


Taking a breath, Danse smiled. “Outstanding.”  


“Was it that good?” At Danse’s tired nod, Deacon continued, “Could you say it took your breath away?”  


Danse glared at him halfheartedly. “I’m going to sleep and ignoring you said that.”  


Deacon laughed, running his hand through Danse’s hair. “I just didn’t peg you for that kind of guy, Danse.”  


Danse groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Breath play is very dangerous. Please exercise extreme caution when performing it. NEVER do it alone. Nope. Nada. Don't.


End file.
